Unknown Truths
by kurama4ever
Summary: Kurama and the gang are fighting a war against the demon worlds continuous revolutions to get into the human world. Botan becomes a target and must be saved and kept safe. What will happen? Rated M for Botan and Kurama pairing. Hope you like it! I do not own the anime!
1. Chapter 1

Kurama sat in koenma's office with yusuke, Kuwabara, Koenma, Hiei and Botan getting the latest news on the demon world revolt. The revolt had been going on for a while now and every time they managed to stop one another one sprung up. He looked around the room his thoughts on everything but the subject and his gaze landed on Botan. The sight of her made his heart and unfortunately other parts of him ache. Trying to clear his mind he shut his eyes and listened to Koenma. He thought back to the dreams he had been having and flashed back to them. Botan on his lap grinding against him and Botan backed against the wall in his arms. Botan stretched across his bed naked and willing. Kurama felt Yoko stirring and fought him from coming out.

"Kurama do you have any more to add or any questions?"

Kurama blinked and realized he had completely zoned out and lost track of what was going on. Shaking his head he answered and hoped nobody noticed especially Botan.

"Huh? Oh no thank you."

He looked over to Botan who was looking at him with a worried look and a look of almost curiosity. He noticed Hiei eyeing him and wondered what he was looking so intent about. Could he see what was distracting the kitsune?

Koenma just sighed and ended the meeting mumbling about how no one listens to him. Kurama walked out of the room into the hall way and heard loud footsteps behind him and heard yusuke yelling his name.

"Kurama, what's up with you? You look tired and you're totally distracted? If you don't mind me asking does it have to do with a certain person I know? I caught you staring hard core a few times at Botan."

Kurama stiffened but held his composure and tried his best to not give anything away. He was not good with dealing with emotions like love and lust especially with his Yoko side.

"Yusuke, I am fine. I have not slept well lately but I will be ok."

Yusuke looked at him and studied him for a moment and seemed to believe him.

"Ok just checking. Go home and get some rest."

"Thank you I will."

"By the way Kurama you should ask her out already"

Kurama stood rooted in place with a smile on his face and watched as yusuke walked away laughing.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Botan walked toward him slowly unbuttoning her shirt and dropped it on the floor. She pulls her hair tie out and her hair falls around her shoulders. She looks at him and blushes but continues to walk to him. She unbuttons her pants and kicks out of them. She crawls into his bed and on top of him. She runs her hands over his body and kisses him passionately. HE kisses her back and flips her over so she is below him. She helps him get his pajama bottoms off and he begins to caress her body and moves down until he reaches her core. He slides his fingers into her wet core and begins to massage her clit. Botan moans and wiggles under him and begs for more. He slips under and begins to use his tongue and fingers and he feels she is close to coming. The pressure builds and he feels himself begin to get even harder and her wall tightens around his fingers and tongue. He laps up all the juices and goes back up her body leaving kisses as he goes. She reaches down and grabs his hard erection and begins to move up and down and he bites back a moan of pure pleasure. She goes a little faster and he throws his head back in ecstasy. He knows he is about to cum so he grabs her hand and puts them both over her head and she rubs her body against his seductively making him moan out even more. He begins to finger her again and she is so wet he just wants to bury himself in her. She moans his name in pleasure and begs him to be inside her. "Kurama I want you inside me! Hurry!" He answers her wish and puts his manhood in slowly. He starts slow and she pushes up so he goes even deeper. She whimpers and he picks up the pace and she matches it equally. Pure waves of pleasure are going through their bodies and they passionately kiss each other. He feels fangs coming out and he bites down on her neck. She cries out in a mix of pain and pleasure and she wraps her legs tightly around his waist. He feels both their climaxes coming and grounds into her a fast and hard as he can. They both come at the same time and she screams his name repeatedly. She lies in his arms and they cuddle and sleep and they are finally together. She is his mate for life. "

Kurama awoke tangled in his sheets and sweating. His alarm clock was going off and had scared the crap out of him. He groaned because he had that dream again and like every time before he felt like it was so real. He looked down to discover his body soaked in sweat and he was almost out of breathe. He felt also a certain member still remembered the dream and sighed in defeat. It looked like he would need another cold shower. It wasn't so bad anymore since he was getting so used to them. Sighing he got up and got a shower and tried to focus on what he had to do that particular day. All he knew was yoko was echoing loudly in his head and he needed to keep busy or else he would do something he regretted.

30 minutes later…

Kurama was eating his breakfast when his phone rang. He looked at the caller id and saw it was yusuke.

"Hello"

"Kurama you need to get to spirit world right away. There's been an incident involving Botan. Everyone is to report to Koenma's office."

Kurama felt his heart stop for a second and he felt worry and anger rising. He felt Yoko fighting to get out and took a deep breath with his eyes shut. He needed to keep control.

"Kurama are you there? Meet in koenma's office in 30 minutes."

"Yes I am here. I will be there."

"Ummm ok see you there."

On the other end of the life yusuke could only shake his head. Kurama's voice was slowly sounding like a very pissed Yoko. This would not end well.

With that he hung up jumped out of his chair and got ready to head to spirit world. If she was hurt someone would pay and he would make damn sure of it. Yoko was in the back of his mind repeating "She is my woman. No one messes with what's mine!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kurama walked through the doors about the same time as the rest of the gang and noticed a very startled and shaky and pale Botan. Kurama felt anger rising even stronger at the sight of her. Yusuke was the first to ask questions and many followed.

"What happened to her?"

"Who did it?"

"When can we pound the dirt bag that did it?"

Koenma threw up his hands in an effort to silence them all. They quieted down but were all thinking of other things to ask.

"This is what happened. A high level demon somehow got out of demon world and into spirit world and was hidden in shrubbery outside the palace. Botan came in and was ambushed. She screamed and got away but the guard's got there too late. The demon has disappeared and the perimeter is clear. We think it has a relation to the demon world revolts. We are on high alert and have doubled security and have lot of people looking out. I brought you all here because she isn't safe here anymore. She needs to be somewhere safe until we get her attacker and figure out how they got in to begin with. So I am going to pick someone to keep an eye on her and for her to stay with. Also you all need to watch your backs. This was unexpected and we don't know enough yet to say what is going on."

Botan who had stayed silent with her head down spoke up.

"Koenma I will not run and I do not need to be carried off somewhere!"

This brought a disagreeing remark from everyone in the room. Botan pinched her mouth shut and bit her tongue knowing she could not win this battle even if she wanted to.

Kurama wondered who he would pick after all 3 of them had human world homes.

"Kurama I am going to ask you if it is ok for Botan to stay with you for a few days."

Kurama held back his happy smile and nodded with a serious look on his face. However, Hiei was still watching him seriously and he looked like he was trying hard to read the kitsune.

"Hiei I need you to go to demon world and talk to Mukuro. Find out what you can. The rest of you watch your backs and keep an eye out for anything bad and keep your ears open."

With that they all left and Kurama nervously accepted the situation. He could keep his self under control or at least he hoped. The urge was so strong especially since he had been having the dreams it was starting to get hard to hold back Yoko who was much less controlled when it came to what he wanted to do.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It had been a mere three hours since they had arrived at Kurama's house. He sensed she was nervous and saw she had looked all over and had immediately excused herself to go rest. He was sure her excitement of the day had worn her out. So he decided to make supper while she napped. She looked far too thin now that he really paid attention. How long had she looked that thin? He felt anger rising at himself because he was too busy fighting to notice. He also sensed there was more going on then was being said. She was way too jumpy and now that he thought about she had been distant and guarded lately. He promised himself he would find out and whoever tried to hurt her would pay.

As if reading his mind Botan walked into the kitchen yawning, stretched and rubbing her eyes. He saw she had changed into a comfortable t shirt and shorts and when she stretched her shirt began to rise. He felt himself wishing she would not stop and it would come all the way up. He felt his eyes going gold and Yoko fighting to get out. He realized he had been staring at her with a rather lustful look and turned back to the stove and pretended to be stirring the soup he made.

"Did you sleep well Botan?"

Botan looked over at him with his back to her and shivered at the look he had just given her. It wasn't a look of lust was it? It couldn't be since he didn't feel that way about her even though she wished he did. She looked down at her short comfortable shorts and t-shirt and felt her cheeks redden. She had put them on without thinking about it. Maybe he had been looking at her with lust; she was in rather short shorts. She might as well walk out naked. Great Botan she thought way to make him uncomfortable.

"Uh yeah thanks. Umm what are you making?"

"I thought you would like some miso soup. It is just getting done now. You have very good timing."

Kurama risked a glance over his shoulder and saw she had sat down at the table and was blushing and hiding her face in her hands. He mentally kicked himself for looking like he did at her and making her uncomfortable. She was here for safety and he was doing the opposite of that. Down boy he told himself. He used the excuse to put some soup in bowls to collect himself and turned back to her calm and collected carrying the bowels.

"Here you go. You look like you could use some meat on your bones."

Botan felt her blush deepen and looked down at her soup and began to eat.

"Kurama this is amazing. I have to say I love miso soup and this is some of the best I have had."

Kurama smiled at her sensing she was starting to become less nervous and eating good. He loved to see her smile and not like he had earlier today.

"Thank you it is my mother's recipe. Would you like some more?"

Botan looked down embarrassed and realized she had been eating like a pig and had ate it all but a little. She had not ate much lately and did not realize how hungry she was.

"Ummm no thank you. I am good for now. I guess I was hungrier than I thought."

Botan got up and began to wash the dishes when she felt arms come around her and she looked to see Kurama standing right behind her in very close proximity.

"Umm Kurama…."

"Botan let me take care of this you're my guest. You would not want to wrinkle those pretty hands of yours now would you?"

Botan felt her body tingling against his and let the bowl fall from her hands into the sink. Kurama still held her hands and had not moved from behind her. She turned around as if she was going to walk from the sink and faced him. His eyes were going gold and his voice was beginning to change.

"Kurama, can I get past you please".

Kurama continued to stare at her and reached his hand up to her face and brushed her hair out of her face. Botan felt her skin tingle where he touched her and she bit back a moan. She had always found him attractive and seemed to react to him immediately. Kurama dropped his hand and smiled and moved and she wobbly legged walked out of the kitchen and into the hallway and up the stairs to her room. She sank on the bed and went over what had just happened. She was in trouble if this kept up; she couldn't resist him and wouldn't want to.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

LEMON

Kurama finished the dishes and cursed himself for making her uncomfortable. His Yoko side was mocking him for not initiating a kiss, taking her upstairs to his bed did not help. He finished the dishes quickly and went upstairs. It was late and he needed to apologize, take a cold shower and go to bed. He approached her room and knocked

Botan felt her heart go quicker. She had been laying there having a fantasy and had herself all worked up. She hoped he couldn't tell. Taking a breathe she told him to come in.

"Botan I am so sorry. I don't know what came over me. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

"It is ok. You didn't make me uncomfortable. I was surprised is all."

"Ok well if you say so. Good night. I am going to take a shower and go to bed. You're safe here."

"I know. good night"

Kurama shut the door not sure how to feel and sighed in annoyance. What was wrong with him lately? He needed to straighten up. He walked to his bedroom got his things and went into the shower.

Botan heard the shower turn on and laid there replaying the events. She felt her body tingling still and begin to ache. She blushed at her thoughts. She wished she would have kissed him and been brave. She wished he would put his hands on her. He was so close and she was too chicken to do anything. Brooding she rolled over and tried to sleep. She finally decided she could not take it anymore. She would surprise him when he least expected it. She walked into his room and heard the shower still running. She took a deep breath and walked into the bathroom. Discarding her clothes quickly she opened the curtain and stepped in.

"Kurama, I can't sleep. I keep thinking about… you".

Kurama stopped breathing for a few seconds and gathered his thoughts. She was in the shower with him. She was also very naked and as sexy as his dreams.

"Botan, you shouldn't be in here. It is not a good idea. I am supposed to protect you. You have been through so much today. You need to rest. "

Botan gathered her courage and put her arms around him and kissed him with all the passion she had while moving her hips against him.

"I know I am safe with you. Please I need you. I have wanted you for so long and never said anything. I have loved you since I met you."

Kurama looked at her and felt he was losing the battle. He could not say no to the woman of his dreams (literally) and he couldn't think with her in his shower naked. She loved him? He was sinking fast and he knew he could not fight him and Yoko both off. Kurama reached over and pulled her as close as he could, looked in her eyes and he gently began kissing her. Botan was in pure bliss and wrapped her legs around his hips and kissed him back with passion.

Kurama pinned her against the shower wall and began to run his hands over her body and she moaned in response. Kurama began to kiss down her neck and she never felt anything so stimulating in her entire life. She wanted to feel him so she ran her hands over his chest and through his thick hair.

Kurama looked at her in awe and felt his member tighten even more. Botan pulled him to her and kissed him with all the passions she could muster. He put his tongue in her mouth and they tangled together and both moaned in ecstasy. He moved his hands to her breasts and began to massage her breast and she felt herself getting wet between her legs and a tension building. She groaned as he moved down and took her breast and nipple in his mouth and began to suckle. Botan felt her eyes rolling in the back of her head. She was in pure pleasure and wanted more. He moved to her other breast and began to suckle with massaging the other with his hand. Botan's breathing was heavy and felt like she was going to explode.

Botan grabbed his shoulders and he felt her nails in his skin. She had never felt this good and she knew from talking to other girls there was more to come. Kurama wanted to explore all of her and moved down her stomach leaving kisses as he went. She wriggled against him feeling like she couldn't take no more pressure.

"Kurama…please".

Kurama knew what she needed and turned the water off. He picked her up, stepped out of the shower and carried her to the bedroom. He dropped her on the bed and crawled on top of her and began kissing her passionately and ran his hands down her body until he reached her sweet spot. He stuck 2 fingers in and began to move in a rhythm and she felt like she couldn't take much more. She moaned and ground her hips against his rotating fingers. Kurama heard her breath coming quicker and her body began to tighten and he knew she was going to cum. He took his fingers out and she moaned in annoyance.

"Kuramaaaaaa…."

"Not yet love."

Kurama smiled and used his tongue to massage her clit and put his fingers below and began to massage. She threw her head back and was in ecstasy. Wave after wave of pleasure was hitting her. Kurama could tell she was almost there and increased his rhythm. Botan felt it building and building until she exploded and her body rocked in orgasm. It was like nothing she had ever felt in her entire life. Kurama licked up her juices and went up to kiss her. Botan looked at him with a smile in her face and felt better than she had ever in her entire life.

Kurama got up and kicked off his pajama bottoms and climbed next to her. She reached down and grabbed his erection and began to experimentally move her hand. Kurama let out a moan and she smiled. She had found out how to please him. She continued to pump him until she got an idea.

"Kurama lay on your back."

Kurama obliged her and saw the mysterious but somewhat confident and playful look on her face and was excited even more. What would she do? Botan got on top of him and began kissing him and moved down to his nipples. She began to suck his nipple and he sucked in a breathe. She moved to the other nipple and he moaned. She moved her way down his body and came to his manhood. She had never seen one up close and was fascinated by it. She licked the tip experimentally and he gasped.

"Botan please!"

Botan smiled at the thought of her making him this way. She began licking his erection and took him in her mouth. She sucked him and moved up and down repeatedly. He tasted so good to her. Kurama's hands fisted in her hair and she continued to suck him. She felt herself getting wet at his excitement and continued to suck him and experimentally began feeling herself at the same time. She felt him tighten in her mouth and braced for him to cum. She began playing with his balls and he fisted his hands harder in her hair. She bit back a moan at her own pleasure building and the pleasure she was causing him.

Kurama never thought she would be doing this and he was in heaven. He felt himself about to come and gasp as orgasm hit his body. Botan swallowed his seed and went back up to his mouth. She removed her hand from herself and let pull her into his grasp beside him.

"Thank you Botan. You didn't need to do that."

Botan leaned into him and kissed him and Kurama responded instantly. He kissed her deeply and passionately and began to massage her breasts and she moaned. His hand moved down and her skin tingled where he touched. She felt his fingers enter her and moaned as he massaged her clit. Botan moaned his name and Kurama felt his member harden to the point it was painful. He groaned and gasped as she grabbed his erection and stroked him. Kurama pulled his fingers out and Botan cried out in despair. He grabbed her hands and pulled and held them over her head as she tried to wriggle out of his grip.

" Hold on I know what you want."

Kurama aligned himself to her opening and she realized what he meant. He looked at her as if asking if she was sure. She simply wrapped her legs around him and readied herself.

"Kurama I trust you. Go ahead."

Kurama readied himself and thrust into her while kissing her. Botan cried out in pain but her cry was swallowed by Kurama's mouth. A tear rolled down her face and Botan winced in pain. Kurama pulled his mouth from hers and looked down at her and wiped the tears off her face. He stayed completely still allowing her to adjust to him and for her to give the signal. He massaged her breasts and kissed her and Botan slowly felt like she was adjusting. The pain was quickly becoming pleasure.

"You can move now Kurama"

Kurama began moving slowly and Botan felt pleasure like never in her life. She felt the tension building again and moaned as he moved. Botan wanted him deeper and thrust her hips up to meet him and drove him deeper. Kurama moaned and was in pure bliss. She felt so good and he fit so well. Kurama picked up the pace and Botan felt the tension getting so strong she wanted to scream. He pulled out and she moaned in disappoint at him.

"Hold on I'm not done yet."

Botan felt him grab her hips and flip her over.

"Now get on your hands and knees."

Botan did as she was told and threw her head back when he entered her from behind. It was a feeling like no other and she moaned. The pleasure she felt was reaching a point where she felt like she would explode but continued to build and build. It felt so good she didn't want him to ever stop. Kurama pumped into her fast and hard not able to hold back anymore. He felt the pressure getting worse and worse and knew soon he would cum. He was so close to his climax he gritted his teeth and pumped as hard as she could.

"Botan I am about cum. Cum with me love."

" Ohhhhh me too. I will."

Botan was so close she simply moaned and Kurama felt her tightening around him and felt his own release coming. He went even faster and gripped her hips as his climax mixed with Botan's and they both groaned as an orgasm tore through their bodies. Botan closed her eyes as the waves of pleasure hit her and caught her breathe. Kurama kept going until of the last wave of pleasure went through them both. Kurama exhausted pulled out of her and lay on his back breathing heavily. She did the same only rolling to her side with her back to him. She felt his arm come around her and she snuggled into him.

"I love you Botan always have. "

"I know."

She opened her eyes and smiled knowing she had made the right choice. She snuggled closer into him and fell asleep and for the first time in a long time slept good.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Kurama woke up with Botan in his arms and sighed. He had thought it was a dream. He never thought he would actually have her in his arms. He still couldn't believe she had come to him. What now? He knew she was hiding things from them all. He knew he wanted her as his mate if she would accept. First things first he needed to get the truth out of her. The rest he would worry about later. Sighing he knew he had to get up and make some calls and some breakfast and take a shower. He slowly lifted her onto a pillow and lightly put her down. He didn't want to wake her up. She was resting so well and looked so content. He slid out of bed quietly and grabbed his clothes to change into and headed for the shower making as little noise as possible. He hated to admit it but he needed her to stay asleep a little while longer so he could make some calls without her knowing.

Botan vaguely remembered the shower turning on and reaching for Kurama. She had opened her eyes and saw he was gone and fell back asleep. Botan opened her eyes for good and rolled over to see it was 11 am. She hadn't slept that good or that long in so long. She sat up and looked around for her clothes. She remembered the night before and felt her face get red. She didn't regret anything. She had loved him since she met him and she couldn't be happier. Getting out of bed she decided to get a shower and headed to the bathroom. Turning on the water full blast she stepped in and sighed contently. She could get used to this. Her smile turned to a frown when she realized she needed to tell him everything. Now that she had been attacked everything had changed. She just hoped they all would understand.

Kurama downstairs heard the shower come on and ended the phone call he was on. He had got the latest news and wasn't happy with what he heard. They had gone through Botan's apartment in spirit world and found some disturbing things. Koenma left it up to Kurama to find out what was going on and told only Kurama. He got up and made a cup of coffee. Sitting back down he thought of all the things they had found. Why would she hide this from them? Kurama glanced up as he heard her coming down the stairs. He would get answers sooner or later.

Botan made her way down stairs and walked into the kitchen. Kurama looked at her with a quick flash of lust. She couldn't help but smile.

"Good morning."

"good morning. How did you sleep?"

Kurama smiled as she looked away and blushed.

"I slept fine thanks to you."

"I'm glad. Would you like some coffee or some brunch?"

"No thanks. Coffee sounds good though. Cream and sugar."

Kurama got up and got her coffee ready. He could sense she was nervous under that smile. Could it be from the events of last night?

"Botan I need to say something. Last night I wasn't trying to come off forceful. I have had feelings for some time now but never acted on them. You need to know I don't take lovers on a whim and I never have. I have always chosen for long term."

Botan saw him struggling to explain and realized what he was trying to say.

"Kurama I have loved you for some time and I would like nothing more than to be yours forever. You didn't force me. I just went for what I wanted and I don't regret it."

Kurama felt a burden of guilt lifted off but knew sooner or later he would want to make her his official mate. He just hoped she still felt the same when the time came.

"I'm glad you said that."

Kurama sat her coffee cup down and she sipped it.

"Kurama there is something I need to tell you. I have been keeping things from you guys. I didn't do it to be mean. I didn't take it serious. I thought it was a low level demon playing tricks. "

Kurama set his coffee cup down and took her hand.

"No one will be upset with you. I just wish you would have told us all what was going on sooner."

Botan took a breath and steadied herself.

"When the demon world revolts started 3 months ago things were so chaotic. Well I ferried a soul over about 2 weeks after the revolt began. The spirits usually don't say much but this one said something disturbing to me. It was the spirit of an old woman who had been murdered. She said that she was told to give the Ferrier a message: To tell all my friends to back down or something bad could happen. I took it as a trick. Then more and more of them had messages. They got more threatening each time. They started to mention all of your names. Then I was out in human world walking around and someone knocked me over and I could sense it was a demon in disguise. I had a few times where I sensed I was being followed and no one was behind me or I would see someone slip into the shadows. The truth is the person who attacked me was Karasu. I said a demon I didn't know because I was afraid. He left me a message before he left. He said: Tell Kurama This is his present. I left you alive this time but next time he can see you laying there dead. I broke down, he seemed to zero in on you allot lately. I received notes and things too but I still didn't want to burden you guys with it since you had so much else going on."

Kurama's hands had tightened around hers. He felt his anger rising. He should have known Karasu was behind it. They had been enemies since he could remember.

"Botan, You should have come to me sooner. You shouldn't worry though I will personally take care of this matter. I will set up a meeting with the rest of the gang and we will take care of this. I will rip him to pieces like I should have a long time ago. He should know better than to mess with what's mine."

Botan shuddered as his voice dropped lower and his eyes flashed yellow.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Kurama walked home from the store in thought. He had left Botan sleeping. Her confessions seemed to wear her out so he let her rest. He thought about their new relationship and the fact he wanted her as his mate. Could he ask her such a thing? He snapped out of his thoughts as he sensed Hiei near. He rounded the corner and Hiei dropped down in front of him.

"Hello Hiei. How are you?"

"Kurama. I am fine. I am here on official news. There has been increased demons disguised as humans and reports that Karasu has been spotted. They are trying to find her. So keep up your guard."

"They won't get within an inch of her."

Hiei gave him the look of suspicion.

"You didn't mate with her did you? Please don't tell me you love her. Such a human emotion doesn't apply to us."

"No I didn't and I am part human. What does that matter anyway?"

"Humph. Well I told you what I was supposed to. I am going now."

"Ok stop by when u want to. Nice talking to you."

Hiei leaped into the air and Kurama continued walking home.

-Back at kurama's-

Botan woke up and looked around the room. She was in Kurama's bed and he wasn't anywhere to be found. Getting out of bed she walked downstairs and searched seeing him nowhere. Walking into the living room she sat on the couch.

"Oh well I will just watch some TV. Human shows are so interesting."

Kurama approached the front door and heard the TV. It appeared she was awake already. Opening the door he set down the bags in his hands. Walking into the living room he saw her on the couch feet tucked under her and looking so intrigued. He had to smile and walked over to sit down beside her.

"What's so interesting?"

"Oh hi your back! I was watching this movie. It is weird because the people don't fight back. They just cry and scream and get stabbed."

"It's called a horror movie. Let's find something else. I find all the horror movies to be the same."

"Ok."

"I will find something that's better. I have to unload the groceries I brought back so I will be back."

Kurama turned on a comedy and walked to the kitchen to put away groceries. He could hear her starting to talk to herself and laughing off and on. Finishing putting away the food he headed back to the living room setting next to her on the couch his arm around her.

"Are you hungry?"

Botan snuggled into him and he smiled. She blushed but didn't move.

"No I am ok."

They watched the comedy and both enjoyed it for the next 2 hours.

-In the Demon World-

Karasu was beyond mad. His scouts had seen no hide or hair of Botan. He wanted her to use against the annoying spirit world detective and the rest. Especially that annoying yoko Kurama. Now she was gone and all attempts to get her had failed.

"What do you mean you can't find her!"

"I am sorry my lord. She isn't in spirit world as far as we know and hasn't been seen in the demon world. We suspect she is in the human world but in human form we can't sense her."

Karasu sat down thinking. The only way she could hide is if she was with the human spirit detective or the stupid one or Kurama. He doubted they would stick her with the stupid one with the big mouth. That left the spirit detective and Kurama.

"Send some men in disguise to watch around the spirit detective Yusuke's house and some near Kurama's as well."

"Yes my lord."

The demon bowed and left. He had a feeling he knew where she was. He would have to find a plan to get her and bring her back to the demon world where he could hold her captive.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Kurama and Botan turned off the TV. It was late and they were both tired. Kurama picked up Botan and she moaned in her sleep. He stopped in his tracks at the foot of the stairs. He could sense some weaker demon auras nearby. Taking her upstairs he laid her down on the bed and looked out the curtains scanning the area. He would have to be on alert. Something was going down. Walking into the bathroom he slipped into his night clothes. Brushing his teeth and turning off the light he slipped into bed. Botan curled up next to him and he shut his eyes.

-The next morning-

Kurama woke up snuggled next to Botan and looked at the clock. He had actually slept past 8 am. Looking down he thought about how bad he wanted her to be his mate. Yoko spoke in his head and he tried to ignore him. _Let me out and I can take care of that. You know she would say yes_. Kurama gently moved Botan and got up. She moaned and looked up at him grabbing his hand.

"Where are you going? Stay with me in bed"

Kurama sat back down on the bed and Botan pulled herself up. She looked at him and snuck closer putting her arms around his neck. Kurama pulled her onto his lap and kissed her.

"Good morning."

"Good morning to you too."

Botan smiled and contently kissed him.

"What is going on today?"

Kurama had no plans and thought about what they could do.

"Let's get up and showered. We can go to the park. How's that?"

Botan smiled even wider. She loved to sit in the park and watch the people and animals go by.

"Sounds good to me."

Botan begrudgingly crawled off Kurama's lap and got up. Going through her bag she pulled out some clothes and walked into the bathroom. Turning back around she watched as Kurama stayed on the edge of the bed.

"Well are you coming or not."

Kurama smiled and got up. Grabbing some clothes for himself he followed her in shutting the door behind them. He didn't mind the idea of a shower together at all.

30 minutes later

Kurama had just stepped out of the shower as Botan finished washing off. Both were smiling from their shower quickie. He thought about the situation as he got dressed and went downstairs. Would it lead to something permanent? How would it all work? He heard a knock at the door and opened it. Yusuke stood there grinning from ear to ear.

"Hey Kurama. I thought I would stop by to see how things were going."

Kurama stepped aside to let him in.

"Things are fine. Botan is upstairs getting dressing now. She just got a shower."

Yusuke noticed Kurama's wet hair as it laid on his shoulders and smiled to himself.

"Ok."

"I will go get her."

Yusuke watched Kurama go upstairs to fetch Botan. Kurama and Botan came back down one after another. They all headed to sit in the living room and yusuke noticed how they sat close to gether and she leaned into him.

"Botan you look well. Kurama's doing something right."

Botan felt herself blush and Yusuke could only smile wider. Oh yeah something was going on between the two. He suspected they had a thing for each other for a while now.

"Yes he has been taking good care of me."

Yusuke turned to look at Kurama.

"We all have been watching your backs. It seems the number of hidden demons has gotten worse. It's ok right now though. Well it's been nice seeing you guys and I am glad you're feeling better Botan. I have to go. I have plans with Keiko."

Kurama nodded and walked yusuke to the door.

"You sly fox you! I am so happy for you. Are you gonna ask her to be your mate?"

Kurama looked surprised but then laughed at Yusuke.

"I haven't said anything yet. I think it would be nice if you would keep this between us though."

"No problem. You have some fun now."

Yusuke left with a wink and Kurama headed into the living room. Botan stood up and walked over to him.

"How about we get some breakfast and then we go to the park."

"Sure."

They headed into the kitchen.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Botan and Kurama walked hand in hand to the park and laughed and smiled. She had to admit she hadn't felt this happy or safe in such a long time. Reaching the park they sat down on a bench. Botan contently leaned into Kurama and their fingers were tangled together.

"Kurama, after all this is done where does that leave us?"

Kurama looked down at her and was wondering the same thing.

"I don't know. I would like to continue to see you."

Botan snuggled closer and sighed.

"Me too. Would it work between us though?"

Kurama didn't honestly know but he would try to make it work.

"I don't know. We can only try."

"Ok we will try."

Botan moved away from Kurama and pulled him off the bench.

"Let's go walk through the park."

Smiling he obliged her and walked alongside her. He kept his senses alert but didn't let her notice. Kurama felt a presence near and scanned the area for any signs of movement.

" Botan stay here. I think we may have company."

Kurama walked up to the turn and rounded the corner. A hand lashed out behind him and he turned in a flash pulling the demon out. He was in human form and Kurama suspected spying on Botan's whereabouts.

"Who sent you?"

"Lord Karasu! I am only doing what I'm forced to do. Don't kill me!"

"I will spare you only to send a message. Tell Karasu that he will have to get through me to get to her and I won't be easy to get through. If he wants a fight then he better be prepared No one will get her she is my mate!"

Kurama dropped the demon and walked back over to Botan. Seeing the look on her face of shock he realized he had spoken out of place.

"Botan I am sorry. I didn't mean to say that. I won't force you into anything."

Botan broke into a smile and hugged him with all her strength. She would love to be his mate!

"I would love to be your mate!"

Kurama picked her up and spun her around in joy.

"Let's go home. I think we have had enough excitement for the day."

-At Karasu's-

Karasu listened to the message Kurama sent and smiled.

"His mate huh? This gets better and better. You may go. Take a few of the others with you. I want that girl!"

Karasu smirked as the low level demon left. He would kill Kurama but make him watch his mate die first.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

LEMON

Kurama studied the papers in front of him and sighed. He had too much going through his mind after the day's events. The most pressing things being Botan agreeing to become his mate and Karasu sending a spy. Setting the papers down and giving up he sat back on the couch and looked down to see Botan engrossed in the TV. They had come home and ate and set down to watch some TV. He thought the television would take her mind off the park and karasu's spy. He had slipped away and reported it to Koenma while he made something to eat. Koenma wasn't happy to say the least and said she must know more than she was saying. Kurama wasn't sure she did or if she did she didn't realize. He had told Koenma he would check into it. He kept what he knew to himself to a point. He had a feeling there was a rat in the spirit world palace. Leaning back on the couch and watching Botan for a second he realized he would have to explain the mating and marking process. The thought of the mating part had him aroused already. As if picking up on his mood Botan looked up at him and smiled. Botan had been thinking about jumping him all day. She was embarrassed at how much she wanted him all the time. She looked over and saw he had put his papers down. She hadn't wanted to bother him when doing something as important as his paperwork.

"Kurama, are you ok?"

"Yes I'm fine. I'm just thinking."

"About what?"

Smiling Kurama leaned down to her and kissed her lips. Botan kissed him back and pushed him up. Sitting up and pulling her head off his lap she turned around to sit in his lap.

"Oh yeah. Funny I had the same thought."

Smiling Kurama kissed her and pulled her as close as he could. Botan could feel he wanted her and grinded against his lap while kissing him back. Kurama moaned at the friction he felt. Breaking the kiss he began to unbutton her shirt and pull it off. Botan allowed him to and kissed him with all she had. Kurama flipped them and laid her down with her back on the couch. Kissing down her neck and pushing her bra up enough to get ahold of her breast Kurama moved down her body leaving kisses. Botan moaned and pushed him up. She wanted to feel him and not his shirt. Unbuttoning his shirt she pulled it off and laughed as he pinned her back down. Running her hands over his muscles and loving the feel of them she wiggled against him causing him to groan. Kurama loved this teasing side of Botan and ran his hands down her belly and back up stopping at her breasts. Taking her hands behind her back and unhooking her bra to get it out of the way she threw it on the floor. Kurama laughed and began to lavish her breasts with kisses as his hands went lower. Looking down he unbuttoned her shorts and slid his hands down into her. Botan moaned as his fingers found her wet core and he put two in. Turning them in a circular motion Kurama felt how wet she was. Wanting more room to please her he pulled his fingers out and Botan moaned in protest.  
"Hold on."

Botan understood as he began to pull her underwear and shorts down. Raising her butt she helped him and watched him toss them onto the pile of clothes on the floor. Trailing kisses down over her breasts he reached her opening and put his finger back and began to move them again. Botan felt the pressure building and knew she wouldn't hold it much longer. Kurama felt her tightening around his fingers and pulled them out. Putting his tongue on her clit he began to massage it. Botan fisted her hands in his hair and panted.

"kuramaaaaaaaa please!"

Kurama stopped and went back up to her mouth. Botan looked at him and smiled. She would get her revenge. Going down to his pants she slowly began to unbutton them. Pulling them down along with his boxers she helped him get them off. Taking hold of his throbbing erection and slowly moving her hand up and down and squeezing she heard him hiss. Smiling she moved a little faster and licked the tip. Taking him into her mouth she put herself to work taking him all the way in. Botan smiled when she did it and smirked at every gasp and moan from Kurama. Taking away her mouth she stroked him and waited til she saw pre-cum. Licking it off and taking him in again she sucked him til he was close. Kurama drew his eyes shut and fought youko coming out. She was torturing him! Botan took her mouth and hand away and crawled over Kurama. Opening his eyes he saw her over top of him and moaned when she came down on him all the way. He felt the tension of her body clutching him. Botan never doing this way before went with the flow and began to ride him going up and down. Kurama gripped her hips and bucked up into her going deeper. She threw her head back and moaned. It felt so good and she was in a state of bliss. Kurama leaned up and pulled her closer to him thrusting into her as deep as he could. As if is unison they both moaned and he kissed her passionately. Kurama felt so much passion that Youko was pushing to get out. He could barely keep him back. Breaking the kiss he tried to tell Botan.

"Botan … yoko…"

Botan smile and kissed him and looked him in the eyes.

"I'm…not… afraid."

Kurama threw his head back and gave in letting youko out. Youko came out and grabbing botan flipped her onto her back. She moaned as he pounded into her harder and picked up the pace. Youko looked down at Botan and gave her all he had. He had wanted out so bad to show her what he could do. Botan felt pressure building to the point of it being painful. Crying out Kurama's name he smiled and leaned down to her neck. This would be the perfect time to make her his mate.  
Botan gasped as she felt even more pleasure and as he pulled up her legs around his neck going even deeper. Leaning down towards her he kissed her neck. Letting his fangs come out he slammed into her a hard as he could and bit down. Botan felt a slight pain but it was overshadowed by the pleasure she was feeling.

It was like she was floating in pure bliss everywhere. Lifting his head he let his eye lids close and his head droop as he felt his climax coming. Botan gripped the couch as her climax came. Throwing her head back she screamed his name as her climax came. Youko cursed and continued to slam into her. With one last push his climax came sending waves of pleasure through both of them. Collapsing on top of Botan Youko looked up with a smirk. Botan lay there with waves of pleasure still going through her and smiled and stroked his ears and silver hair. Catching his breath youko spoke in a firm tone.

"My mate. No one else's."

"Yes your mate forever."

Gathering his strength he got up and picked up Botan. Carrying her upstairs and laying her on the bed he lay beside her for a minute steadied his breathing and then came round 2.


End file.
